Amanda Evert
Amanda Evert Amanda Evert first appeared in the game Tomb Raider: Legend. In the game it is said she is fascinated by myths and legends and was Lara Croft's friend in university. She has a sister, Lisa, and brothers Stephen and William. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. She in the main antagonist of Tomb Raider: Legend and the antagonist for the first part of the game of Tomb Raider: Underworld. A flashback in Tomb Raider: Legend shows how she, Lara and their friends from university entered a tomb, however the pair find their friends dead and get split up. They are then stalked by an Unknown Entity; eventually the two meet up where Amanda is trying to remove a stone from the wall, hoping it will unlock a door as the Entity comes into the room. Amanda just manages to pull the stone from the wall as the Entity attacks Lara, it makes the Entity vanish but makes the room collapse partly and water enters the tomb. Lara tries to save Amanda but she is trapped and she appears to die as rocks fall around her, during this flashback Amanda has blond hair. During the present day events of the game, Amanda is paired with James Rutland as they attempted to find the pieces of the legendary Excalibur. However Lara also begins finding the pieces of the swords and Amanda breaks into her mansion while she is in Ghana, Africa in an attempt to find the Ghalali Key, which she thinks Lara has. Amanda and Lara finally meet again in Kazakhstan where both of them are looking for a sword piece. Lara tries to reconcile with Amanda but Amanda ignores Lara setting her men on her. The two meet again in a room in the Kazakhstan laboratory where it is said the supernatural was being investigated. Amanda then reveals she is in control of the Unknown Entity and sets it on Lara. Lara avoids it and takes the next piece of the sword from the laboratory. Amanda is next seen in the final level, set in Bolivia, where Lara has already reforged Excalibur. Amanda and Rutland set their men on Lara who defeats them with Excalibur. Rutland is accidentally killed in the battle. Amanda then merges with the Entity to fight Lara in the final battle, however, Lara defeats her and the Entity. In the final scene of the game, Lara uses Excalibur and the Stone Dais to open up the portal in where she seemingly talks to her mother, however, it is then shown it is her mother talking before she disappears. Amanda wakes up and tells Lara to remove the sword from the dais. Lara's mother thinks Amanda is talking to her and removes the sword from her side of the portal, explaining her disappearance. Lara then points her gun at Amanda and demands she explain what had just happened. Amanda reveals that Lara's mother is in Avalon, saying it is not a myth and gets angry at Lara for closing the portal. Lara knocks Amanda out and leaves. Amanda returns in Tomb Raider: Underworld where it is revealed she has Jacqueline Natla imprisoned in a status capsule. She is first seen in the first level where her ship is in the Sea, as she sends mercenaries underwater to find Thor's Gauntlet. Her mercenaries take it from Lara who has already found it and they give it to Amanda back on her ship. On the ship Amanda interrogates Natla about the Gauntlet, who says only Lara can use it now as she wore it first. Amanda leaves and has Natla in her status transported via helicopter to Amanda's other ship as the ship begins to sink, as Lara and the mercenaries cause an explosion. Amanda also leaves on this helicopter, however, Lara shoots at her from the sinking boat, so Amanda throws the Gauntlet into the sea, causing Lara to jump in after it. Amanda then sends a doppelgänger of Lara to her mansion to find the Wraith stone she used in Tomb Raider: Legend to control the now dead Unknown Entity. The doppelgänger, who it seems was created by Natla, retrieves the stone and returns it to Amanda. Lara then attacks Amanda's new ship, and finds Natla inside of it. Amanda and the doppelgänger walk in on her threatening to kill Natla with Thor's Hammer. Amanda pulls out the Wraith Stone ready to fight Lara, but the doppelgänger suddenly picks Amanda up and throws her down a hole in the room, seemingly killing her. However, Amanda follows Lara and the released Natla to Helhiem under the Arctic Ocean. She is next seen when the doppelgänger pins Lara down in a room in the ruins at the bottom of the Arctic. Amanda stops the doppelgänger by using the Wraith Stone to throw it over a ledge, seemingly killing it. Amanda reveals she is still bitter at Lara but agrees to hold back the attacking Thralls so Lara can stop Natla using the Serpent to destroy life on earth. While Lara is proceeding to shut down the Serpent Amanda runs into the huge cave where it is located. Natla throws a fireball at her, causing her to fall unconscious. After Lara shuts down the Serpent and kills Natla, she runs towards Amanda. Helping her get up, Amanda declines by shoving Lara's hand off, simulating her hatred towards Lara. After Amanda makes an insult regarding Amelia's death, the two then discover another Stone Dais from Tomb Raider: Legend, which they use to teleport them to the Stone Dais in Nepal. Amanda attempts attacking Lara but restrains, as Lara reasons with her. Amanda then leaves Lara, as her Wraith Stone powers down. Featured Images Category:Characters